The naphthol derivatives is the most economical compounds among the condensed aromatic compounds which forms conjugated polyene systems and has adsorption in the electron band, and is easily used as raw materials for synthesis. Therefore, it has hitherto been used as various characteristic compounds, particularly raw materials such as dyes, pigments, photosensitive materials and the like.
As these naphthol derivatives, there have been known 2-hydroxy-3-phenylaminocarbonylnaphthalene, 2-hydroxy-6-phenylaminocarbonylnaphthalene wherein a substituent is introduced at the 3- or 6-position of 2-hydroxynaphthalene, and those wherein an alkyl or alkoxy group is added to these phenyl groups.
However, only 2-hydroxy-3,6-dihydroxycarbonyl naphthalene has been known as the naphthalene derivatives having substituents at both the 3- and 6-position of 2-hydroxynaphthalene.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel 3,6-di-substituted-2-hydroxynaphthalene derivative, particularly 2-hydroxy-3,6-dihydroxycarbonylnaphthalene derivative, which is useful as a raw material for synthesis, and a process for producing the same.